The invention relates to a steering wheel comprising at least one decorative element.
Conventional steering wheels comprise a hub, a steering wheel rim and at least one spoke connecting the hub and the steering wheel rim. The steering wheel rim and/or the spoke have a skeleton and a foam casing or injected piece surrounding the skeleton.
Decorative elements which cover parts of the steering wheel rim are used for example together with a leather covering of the steering wheel, in order to give the steering wheel a high-quality appearance. These decorative elements have special surfaces, e.g. of wood, imitation wood, aluminum, carbon fiber or the like. In order to enable as flexible a design of the steering wheel as possible, it is desirable that these decorative elements are to be fastened to the steering wheel in a simple manner, so that depending on the desired design the appropriate decorative element can be arranged on a steering wheel base body.
This is achieved in a steering wheel which comprises a hub, a steering wheel rim, at least one spoke connecting the hub and the steering wheel rim, and at least one decorative element. At least one of the steering wheel rim and the spoke have a skeleton and a sheathing surrounding the skeleton. The skeleton has a recess and the decorative element has a fastening element which projects into the recess. Thus, a direct connection with the steering wheel skeleton can be achieved and thereby a secure fastening of the decorative element. No additional parts are required, such as clips, for example.
The skeleton can be provided with any desired number of such recesses, the recesses not required for fastening decorative elements being able to be covered by the sheathing. The term xe2x80x9csheathingxe2x80x9d is to be understood in this context as any covering of synthetic material applied on the skeleton by means of injection molding or foaming.
Preferably, the recess is constructed as a through-hole. The skeleton therefore has continuous openings. This is particularly simple to manufacture.
It is advantageous if the fastening element connects the decorative element with the skeleton. It is particularly favorable if the fastening element has detent means, e.g. detent hooks formed in one piece thereon, which can engage on the skeleton. This reduces the number of components which are to be produced. Preferably, the detent means are constructed such that no tool is necessary for fastening the decorative element on the skeleton.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the sheathing consists of two shell parts which together surround the skeleton. The shell parts can be produced independently of the skeleton in an injection molding process, so that no special tool has to be provided in order to keep the recess in the skeleton free during the foaming or injection-molding procedure. The shell parts are fitted so as to surround the steering wheel skeleton and are connected with each other in a known manner, e.g. by gluing.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention makes provision that the sheathing has a recess which, as seen in extension of the recess in the skeleton, extends as far as to the outer edge of the sheathing. During applying the sheathing on the steering wheel skeleton, the recess in the skeleton and also a space adjoining thereto and extending up to the outer edge of the sheathing is kept free by the injection molding tool, so that the decorative element is subsequently able to be inserted.
Preferably, the recess is at least partially closed by a plug which, after the steering wheel has been provided with the sheathing, can be inserted in the recess, so that the outer edge of the sheathing is closed. The plug can consist of the same material as the sheathing.